


After the Grand Prix Final

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, European Figure Skating Championships, False Accusations, Four Continents Figure Skating Championships, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Japan Figure Skating Championships, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Podium Family, Post-Grand Prix Final, Post-Series Pre-Movie, Retired Katsuki Yuuri, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Russian National Figure Skating Championships, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Winter Olympics, World Figure Skating Championships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Yurio-centric continuation of the skating season post-season one that was written before any details about the movie were announced. It also takes place in our universe.EDIT: May get re-written to make it compliant with the upcoming movie.





	After the Grand Prix Final

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own 'Yuri!!! on Ice' or any other brand or organisation I may mention or imply.

Ever since he won the Grand Prix Final life had been rather mixed for Yurio. From his point of view anyway.

Winning such a prestigious championship at his tender age brought him to the attention of national and international media outside of the world of figure skating. He’d appeared on newspaper back and front pages and TV shows, but (sadly) there was negative attention too. Was he gay because he hung out with Otabek Altin? Was he transsexual since he skated so femininely? Was he a cheat because he was Russian?

Victor, back after his sabbatical, had suffered with that last question for years but had never failed a test. He’d even made sure his and Yurio’s samples were tested in as many different countries as possible and they _all_ came back negative.

Both shared the podium with Georgi at the Russian Championship before Christmas. Victor won gold on his comeback much to Yurio’s annoyance. Perhaps those talk show appearances had distracted him into silver medal position? In the press conference afterwards Victor let slip that he an Yuuri Katsuki were in a relationship when he congratulated Yuuri on winning the Japanese Championship that same day ‘all by himself’.

Yurio took silver behind Victor again at the European Championship in Stockholm in January. When a reporter asked Yurio if he would have won the Grand Prix Final had Victor competed it took the strength of Victor _and_ Christophe (bronze) to hold Yurio back from punching the guy.

Some time away from the ice was needed, but no. Victor dragged Yurio to the other side of the world to see the Four Continents Championship in Vancouver a week later.

“You won the Grand Prix Final. You _have_ to go as a representative of your sport.” Victor had told him.

Fortunately for Yurio all of the attention (to begin with) was focused on Victor and Yuuri’s now extremely well-known relationship. However someone got wind of the fact they all now lived together in St. Petersburg, meaning he was their child in a way. The questions from passersby and journalists didn’t hurt, but the Photoshop of his head on a baby’s body did.

All the excessive attention had a negative effect on the other skaters too. They felt their performances were being forgotten and Yuuri was getting more than a few nasty messages and comments as well.

Phichit ended up winning Four Continents; a kid named Kenjirou Minami put in the performance of a lifetime and took silver while Guang Hong won bronze. Yuuri was fourth.

Then February came around and it was time for the biggest competition of them all – the Winter Olympics in South Korea.

Victor announced he would retire for good after the Games and was third after the short programme, Yuuri was second and Yurio led. In the free skate Victor led before Yuuri skated the most beautiful programme anyone could remember to take the lead. Yurio knew he had to do something astonishing to win gold.

So he attempted the unthinkable - a quadruple axel.

It didn’t work. All he could manage was a triple. But what was worse was that when his score was published it became apparent that _any_ other quad jump would have won him the gold.

All three skaters were in tears on the podium. Victor (bronze) couldn’t believe his career was over and that the love of his life had _finally_ won an international competition. Yurio knew he’d let an Olympic gold medal slip away, and Yuuri was simply overwhelmed by everything as Kimigayo played in the arena.

Victor pulled everyone into a group hug after the anthem in what became _the_ image of that Winter Olympics. Yuuri then took his skates off and left them on the podium. He had retired as well.

After that it was time for March’s season-ending World Championship in London, and nothing was going to stop Yurio from winning gold. Not even JJ’s promise to Isabella was going to distract him.

And with Yuuri and Victor cheering from the BBC’s commentary box the Ice Tiger roared to the gold medal. JJ took silver and after extensive scoring and re-calculation errors Leo and Guang Hong shared bronze.

Now after the most dramatic season in figure skating for decades had ended Yurio just had to suffer one more (and his most hated) pain in the backside.

Anti-doping.

Despite only participating on the senior circuit for one season, Yurio had already developed a reputation amongst the other skaters for taking _far_ longer to produce his samples than anyone else, meaning they all had to wait for him to finish. Everyone had to enter and leave the room together.

After Skate Canada he’d taken 35 minutes because he kept asking questions about the process to ease his nerves, and 45 minutes at the Rostelecom Cup because he’d thrown his water away in panic when he saw Yuuri running at him during his hugging spree. After he won the Grand Prix Final he took a full hour because he’d cried and sweated so much.

At the Russian Championship he’d put off going to the bathroom for hours and even performed with a full bladder in order to produce more quickly. But just before they entered the anti-doping room Georgi (unaware that Yurio was about to burst) gave him a playful electric shock. It went _everywhere_ and it took Yurio almost four hours and bottled water after bottled water to be able to go again.

Yurio was told he hadn’t produced enough at the European Championship and had to give _more_ samples, much to everyone else’s frustration.

All the skaters had trouble going at the Winter Olympics, which JJ attributed to Yurio’s problem being contagious.

Now everyone was in the same room again at the Worlds. One by one every skater did what they needed to do, and it soon became apparent that once again, Yurio would be the last one to finish.

“I think he’s doing something else in there.” JJ giggled.

“I’m pretty sure he knows we’re all waiting for him.” Seung-gil replied in his unmistakable deadpan tone.

“Think of a waterfall. That helps me.” Otabek called in the direction of the cubical Yurio was in.

“Shut up everyone! I almost had it!” Yurio bellowed in his heavily accented English. “Just put the TV on or something so I can’t hear you!”

“No I like Otabek’s waterfall thing. I have an idea.” JJ said as he pulled his phone out and loaded up a video of waterfall sounds.

_42 seconds later_

“AAAAHHHHHHH!” Yurio cried as he could finally let go.

“Steady on in there!” Christophe called.

“I think he _was_ doing something else JJ.” Leo laughed.

Yurio exited his cubical with a disgusting scowl on his face as he went to wash his hands.

“It’s OK Yuri you’ve done now. We can all go back to the hotel – but first let me go live.” Phichit started tapping his phone as the skaters signed out of the anti-doping room.

“Hello everyone, Phichit here with the rest of the World Championship free skaters!” He announced to his thousands of fans who’d been waiting patiently for his live stream. Pitchit turned his phone around to get the other 23 skaters in shot. The more exuberant ones waved and said hello, while the more reserved skaters (and the standoffish one) nodded or pretended not to notice.

“Sorry we’re so late but we all got stuck in anti-doping longer than expected because someone couldn’t go.”

Not wanting to be humiliated Yurio sped up and walked straight past Pitchit’s blindside...straight into the path of Victor and Yuuri.

“Oh what’s this fans? Father and Daddy have a gift for the champ it seems.” Pitchit stopped (along with the rest of the field) to focus on Victor, who had a green gift box with a purple ribbon tied around it in his arms, and a rather nervous looking Yuuri standing next to him.

“We’re so proud of you Yurio for an amazing debut season, and we all know about your little problem so we all spent a couple of rubles on getting you this.” Victor beamed his famous love heart smile as he handed Yurio the box.

Yurio sighed disinterestedly and opened said box and immediately grimaced at its content.

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me!!?” he yelled as he withdrew from the box a golden potty with a cartoon Siberian Tiger on the front and love heart stickers plastered all over it.

Yurio wanted to scream and shout at Victor and the others for giving him this monument to a failing of his until Otabek stepped in.

“Look here.” He said pointing to a light blue heart near the front. “That’s from me.” The Kazak skater smiled.

Yurio focused on the sticker, now realising it was in fact a love heart-shaped Kazakhstan flag. Otabek had even signed his name next to it and had drawn a smiley face in the 'O'.

Upon closer inspection Yurio began to notice that all of the stickers were the national flags of those who’d he’d competed against that season.

For once a genuine smile appeared on Yurio’s face and he began to laugh.

“You bastards. I’ll get you all back for this next season. I’ll win everything you’ll see.”

With that Yurio raised the golden potty above his head like a trophy and burst out laughing, which is what started off everyone else.

Pitchit turned his phone around and addressed his followers with tears of laughter in his eyes. “I swear to you I had no idea it was going to be that! _Honest!”_

“That’s a lie!” Emil and Michele shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> Though I don’t ship them I put in some hinted OtaYuri and LeoJi for those who do.
> 
> Yurio was the only character to have his choreography performed by a female skater, Honoka Kawanishi. Also, the inspiration for Yurio was Russian figure skater Yulia Lipnitskaya.
> 
> Just Google ‘Russian Doping’ if you haven’t already.
> 
> The medallists at Four Continents are the ‘Three Most Adorable Men's Figure Skaters in Asia’ ranked in my favourite order.
> 
> Up to press no skater has yet accomplished (or even tried) a quadruple axel in competition. EDIT: Russian Artur Dmitriev Jr. failed a quadruple axel attempt at the 2018 Rostelecom Cup.
> 
> Kimigayo is the Japanese national anthem.
> 
> Yuuri taking his skates off is a reference to Colombian weightlifter Óscar Figueroa who, after winning gold at the Rio Olympics, left his shoes on the platform to symbolise his immediate retirement (he didn’t need them anymore).
> 
> During the Sochi Winter Olympics over 300 people complained to the BBC over the quality of commentary during the women’s snowboarding slopestyle final. Britain’s Jenny Jones won bronze but some viewers complained the commentators cheered when her competitors fell and began crying when it became clear that Jones had won a medal.
> 
> In this story the World Championship medals are won by skaters from the three or four largest countries on Earth (Russia, Canada and the United States/China). Since it is disputed which of the US or China is larger than the other, both Leo and Guang Hong share a bronze medal. This is also a reference to a scoring controversy at the Salt Lake City Winter Olympics which resulted in two gold medals being awarded in the figure skating pairs event. It was this scandal that led to the introduction of the scoring system we know now (sort of).
> 
> Thirty-six skaters take part in the short programme of the World Championship and the top 24 advance to the free skate.
> 
> During the 1966 FIFA World Cup England’s (Sir) Jack Charlton was randomly summoned to do a drugs test after four of England’s six matches. After England won the tournament the FIFA drug testers presented him with a potty.
> 
> This was originally uploaded to Fanfiction.net in 2018.


End file.
